InFAMOUS: In the Shadows TEASER
by jacques0
Summary: This is a sneak peek to a story i am writing during my past time. Based on the Evil Ending of InFAMOUS Second Son.


**Based on the Infamous games by Sucker Punch**

**From Jacques0**

**Come a new exciting story**

**Here is a sneak peek**

Chapter Three

Time Changes

The blonde girl was surprised at my presence as she stood there, observing me. She stayed still observing me as if she was looking at a ghost. On her expression I can see the questions flashing in her clear eyes, but was unable to open her lips to form words to match how fast her mind was running at seeing me here, standing in front of her.

"Jesse," I said softly, "It`s been a while eh?"

The young woman stared at me as her lips worked but still seems to have lost her voice. I guess I could understand from where she was coming from after all, I had spent probably a good time away from her soon after my father was killed.

"That`s all you have to say," she said softly, seemingly to finally have found her voice.

I stayed silent.

"Three Years Alex," she continued, her voice rising a little, "You disappeared for three years with Uncle Max`s death and your entire house completely overtaken by government officials…and after all that shit that happened, _now_ you showed up?"

"I wasn`t gone by choice," I told her.

"I know," Jesse said, "You`re one of _them, a bioterrorist_."

I was surprised of that.

"How did you know?" I asked her, surprised.

"The DUP doesn`t exactly attack us normal people," Jesse answered.

"Us normal people?" I repeated, "So what I don't stand in the category of normal anymore?"

"Having powers isn't exactly part of normality Alex," she said.

"So what, you`ll turn your back on me too?" I said.

Jesse shook her head.

"My mother is against Bioterrorists," she said, "And with what happened in Seattle…"

"You don't honestly think that I am like that do you?" I asked her stepping forward.

Jesse instantly stepped backward, a flash of fear briefly crossing her features. I felt my heart break a little as I watched her.

"Jesse," I said, raising my hands, "I`m still me…I`m still the same Alexandra you spend the summer in L.A. with six years ago…I`m still your cousin."

Jesse didn`t seem to be convinced at my pleading.

"I want to believe you," she said, "I want to…but with what the news had been saying…with how things have been…I can`t just…"

"Jesse," I said, "You know me. You know who I am."

"_The person I knew wasn`t a freak_," she snapped.

I was shocked at what she had just said. The girl that I had hoped that could help me…the family that I wanted to help me had turned herself from me. How could something like that change so much?

"Jesse…," I said, trying to come up with something, _anything _to fight my cause but no words were coming. It was like my mind was drawing a blank.

"Just…Just get out of here alright Alex," she said, "For whatever reason you`ve come here, I can`t help you….My mother will turn you over to the DUP if she knew you were here. I won't say you were here…"

With that she turned away and made her way into her house before closing the door behind her and I heard the lock clicking into place. I observed it, completely taken aback by the suddenness of the situation. I can feel my heart breaking as I slowly stepped away from the house and turned away from it, feeling the knot in my throat growing and the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

They were family. Family don`t turn back on each other, and my father didn't abandon me when I became a Conduit. No, he chose to protect his daughter like any good father will do...but, I would have thought that his sister would be the same but…it seems that something like that doesn't run in the family.

I didn`t know how long I walked, feeling numb with pain and tears blurring my eyes. I didn`t chose to become a Conduit. If these powers didn't show up, my father would have still being alive, Jesse will be smiling at me not saying what she just said right now…

_It shouldn`t have been like this._

_It all started with the disasters that happened seven years ago._

_I don't think there is a soul in this world that didn`t hear about the sudden appearance of people who can have powers…people who are different from the norms. They called them Conduits, those people, but that`s the fancy name…people called them monsters because of what they could do, while others were more…sympathetic toward them._

_But with the mess that happened seven years ago, the rest of the world started to fear Conduits…although they are called Bioterrorists now. Me, I simply was another face in the crowd of the people that stood against the Bioterrorists, thought I never chose it. _

_I guess I just went to the bigger crowd; after all, there is no way of fighting a losing battle. People who are afraid will do everything in their power to make sure that what is made different is gone…one way or another…they didn`t care how._

_But my life changed on my sixteen birthday…_

_The day I became a Conduit…_

**InFAMOUS**

**In the Shadows**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
